Transcending
by LillytheChinaDoll
Summary: Okabe finds himself sharing a bed with his friend Rukako. The bed is an old creaky, small hotel bed...how is he ever going to get any sleep...? (I've had this collecting dust for ages.. PwP)


Late night sounds drifted though the room, tic tic went the clock: which was the young mans watch laying on the night stand. The young man in question: Okabe lay in bed mulling over how he got here. The group (Kurisu) had been deciding who would sleep with who.

Somehow he had ended up with Rukako, the young male was on the other side of the small bed. Okabe could tell his bedmate was still awake by the uneasy breathing. This must have been planed somehow, somewhere maybe even in the next room someone was giggling to herself having giving him no other option. Kurisu had decided Daru would in fact sleep in his own room, finding this the safest bet. Ruka was curled up, almost slipping off the edge of the bed.

Okabe thought about the first time they had met, he had always know Rukako was male. Still even now, he can't deny that female or not he's beautiful. Not just his graceful looks but his loving nature. Giving up everything just to save Mayuri. _Even the love he felt for me.. _Not for the first time Okabe wondered how much Rukako could remember.

"Okabe -I mean Kyōma. Can't you sleep?" was softly whispered in the dark room.

"Of course- but if I did I wouldn't be able to keep you safe – now would I?" Okabe said back a slight smile on his face.

"Oh- I'll be fine...as long as you're with me—and you need your sleep." Ruka whispered this back after a moment of thinking.

"My dear boy – I wouldn't dream of it. You sleep." Shifting a little and almost falling off the edge of the bed, Okabe heard the soft sigh from the boy- only just above the whine from the bed as he moved.

"We could stay up together." Was whispered to him.

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose?" Questioned, smiling softly in a way only Rukako brought forth.

"I suppose you're right.." Rukako replied quietly. Okabe could imagine his blushing face without looking. _Dude..he's a dude.. _"However if you would like me to keep you company- I see nothing wrong with that- for a little while." _Maybe talking to him will expel this restlessness I'm feeling. _

Sitting up Okabe switched on the light. Tunning in time to see his young companion sitting up as well.

"What would you like to talk about?" Rukako asked, leaving the blanket around his knees.

"Well, you've been doing very well with your training. Is there anything you'd like to improve on?" Okabe asked gently with a grin.

"I- Think I perform better when you're there Okabe- I mean Kyōma- even though I do get nervous." Rukako slips his arms around his knees, looking rather embarrassed.

"Well, then maybe I should train you more often. After all it would be terrible if our only exorcist where to get rusty with out yours truly." Okabe smiled and realized that he was slipping into his normal ways around Rukako.

"Oh, I'd love that. The day you came by was the best day ever!" Rukako says quickly, a blush dusting his cheeks.

Okabe's heart flutters a little when he hears this from the younger male. Shaking his head and clearing his throat, "Rukako?"

"Yes Kyōma?" he says tilting his head a little, his ruffed black hair swaying.

"Um. How much do you remember...?" Okabe asks- something he hasn't even been able to ask Kurisu.

"Well.." Rukako suddenly finding the creases in the blankets fascinating. Okabe starting to believe he wouldn't get a response when Rukako said, "Everything.."

Okabe is a little shocked, "Everything...?"

Rukako looks up and rushes, "Well..I don't know if it's everything- but I remember being a girl and our date. I can...remember you..grabbing me and calling me a boy.."

_He had to remember that...how embarrassing..._

Okabe shutters a little and Rukako says, "Mostly though I remember how I feel-felt about you..it's kinda odd really."

Rukako suddenly, sitting on his legs as he says fast, "I don't mean liking you would be weird or anything I'm sure that if I where still a girl—I—I"

Okabe smiled, "It's alright Rukako. Only tell me- even though you're male-"

Rukako fiddled with the blankets as he whispered, "No one would understand if I did..."

Moving a little closer Okabe said, "You remember what I told you when we first met."

Rukako nodded, smiling and looking up. "People are...jerks?"

Nodding Okabe says, "I guess I just want to know if there is anything you regret..."

Rukako bit his lip and said, "Well.."

"It's okay- I'm not going to get mad or anything. Tell me."

Rukako continued to fuss with the blanket.

"When..When I was a girl I really wondered what it would bbee...like to kiss you!" he shouts the last part out quickly. After a moment he whispered, "You probably hate me now.."

Okabe is fast to reply, "No, I could never hate you Rukako!"

Rukako is still worrying at his bottom lip nervously, his eyes down cast. Okabe finds his hand moving before he can stop it, lifting up Rukako's chin so he had to look up. "Would you like to try kissing me now...?"

The young males eyes widen and he squeaks, "Really...!?" Okabe nods, pushing the last fleeting thought that he was about to kiss Rukako- male Rukako.. away

"You don't hAvee..too Okabe.." he says without moving the older males hand from his chin.

"You're curious even now- are you not?" Okabe replies firmly.

"Yes.." Rukako says, glancing down and then up again.

"Then it's okay- I'm rather curious myself." Okabe admits to relieve the younger male.

"Alright." he says boldly, it sparks in his eyes- his hands tremble a bit though.

Okabe smiles a little, he can't help it -not around Rukako.

Moving his thumb to run over Rukako's bottom lip, Okabe leans forward a little- the ponding in his ears not so bad when he can hear the young males frantic heartbeat.

Hovering over Rukako's lips with his own Okabe stops- slowly letting his hand fall away from his friends fine face.

Rukako took a deep breath in, Okabe waited for him to breath out when suddenly he felt him lean the rest of the way in claiming his lips. It took the older male a moment to realize what had happened and to reciprocate.

Pressing back gently, this time both hands cupping Rukako's face and keeping him close.

Rukako tilted his head slightly more, pressing back. Okabe who had a little more experience, helped the younger male- wanting to make his first kiss meaningful. Once Rukako relaxed into the kiss, he was quick to learn. He even pushed Okabe back into the head board and crawled onto the older males lap.

"Rukako-" Okabe huffed out.

Taking the opportunity to deepen the kiss, Rukako was leaving him breathless.

Pulling away and panting Okabe watched his friend do the same, his figures thread though dark hair.

Okabe noticed his hands had traveled down to grip the males slight hips firmly.

It wasn't the only thing firmly, Rukako shifted his weight and they both gasp at the friction.

"Sorry-" Rukako said.

Having his breath mostly back Okabe said, "It's fine."

"You sure..." he said and worried at his bottom lip with his teeth.

Nodding Oakbe leaned up for another kiss, lighter this time.

"Kyōma.." Rukako whispered into his lips, making Okabe shiver right down to his toes.

"mmm." he replied, hoping to give the boy the same feeling.

Okabe could feel Rukako smile into his lips and his hands rested on Okabe's chest for support.

The movement made Okabe slip his hands up, figures grazing over the younger males spine.

Rukako Inhaled sharply and arched backwards into the feeling, rocking forward.

Okabe had to bite his lip; so he didn't let out the sinful moan as he clung to Rukako.

The younger male was panting again, his lips seeking Okabe's once again heatedly- while kissing he began a steady rock that left them both moaning into each others mouths.

For now it was enough- Okabe's mind was wondering though; he really wanted to witness what the small boy would do if he licked and nipped a trail down his spine- which seemed to be very sensitive. However he really liked the facing position they where in now- Maybe next time- _Next time...I want there to be a next time.._

He was pulled from his musings by his puffing partner, Okabe looked at him and any breath he had was stolen from him by Rukako's appearance.

Rukako- always the lovely and elegant boy who did everything with tenderness- _Who -I always need to remind myself is male.._ _is now sitting in my lap. H__e's__ breathing is heavily and lips red from blood pooling in his face. __His __Black hair __is__ ruffled and his eyes glassy with arousal. _

"Okabe." Rukako questioned when the staring continued.

_My real name sounds perfect- falling from those parted lips.._

Smiling Okabe replied, "You're just so beautiful."

Blush tinted his face a little more as his eyes darted to the side, "For a girl or-"

"You, you're beautiful for you- male or female you're beauty transcends time lines and is not only on the out side but inside as well."

Rukako is taken aback, bringing a hand to his face and breaths out, "Okabe- that's so.." the loving tone and the look on his face is only partially hidden by embarrassment.

Leaning into Rukako's shoulder Okabe smiles into his skin, then kissing a trail up to his jaw, "Do you want to stop- we can wait-" He whispered, without moving his lips from dappled skin- as he felt Rukako weave his fingers into his hair.

"Don't stop." was said firmly, then a little quietly, "Make love to me- Okabe..."

Sighing deeply the older male pulling away slightly and replied, "I don't have anything with me..And I don't wish to hurt you."

Rukako nodded shyly but said, "It's okay, I do." with more force of will then Okabe thought he could show at that moment Rukako slipped out of his lap and stood to grab something from his bag.

"You do?" was all he could manage to say.

"Yeah," he said with his back turned, "Dad whent though that whole thing with me and made sure I keep condoms with me at all times. Something about I'm far to pretty to go without, I picked up the lubricant later."

Once Rukako flopped a bottle and a pack of condoms on the bed, he proceeded to lift his shirt over his head. Now Okabe felt restless- _This is really happening- I'm about to give a male- give Rukako my virginity.._

Standing up now Okabe pulls off his lab coat. He fumbled a little nervously with his belt, almost falling when he yanks off his socks.

Taking a deep breath and removing all his clothing and turns to look at Rukako. He's surprised to see the young male still wearing his jeans- maybe even a little disappointed. However- Rukako was staring. Hands hovering over his own belt- _He was watching me undress... _Okabe wasfeeling rather foolish now.

Okabe glanced at his friends eyes and felt himself being sized up all over, every motion of eyes making his skin prickle in anticipation.

When their eyes locked Okabe just wanted to envelop the boy in his arms- he never wanted to let go.

Bitting his lip again Rukako went about un-bucking his belt, the noise registering in Okabes brain and traveling down in a way it never had before.

Once they where both naked to each other, only the bed between them.

Okabe's knees felt like they might buckle under him, so before that happened he retook his place on the bed; back pressed into the head board.

Rukako followed managing to look sexy without meaning to as he crawled onto the bed, the bottle of lubricant in one hand.

Once Okabe could reach out for him- he did his hand urging the young male back into his lap.

Rukako smiled, his face still dusted pink- handing him the bottle gently- placing one of the condoms next to them- reachable at any moment.

With hands shakier then normal Okabe pooped open the top and squeezed a generous amount of the cool gel onto his figures.

Looking up at his friend Okabe tilted his head slightly, setting the bottle aside.

Rukako nodded looking determined, "I trust you- Okabe."

With one arm Okabe held him firmly around the waist and lifted him up a little, Rukako's hand found purchase on his shoulders.

With the first figure on his right hand he lowered it between the cleft in the males ass, sliding and rotating a circle around the hole.

Okabe isn't really sure what he's doing; he's ever done this with a female let alone a male. However; he knows he shouldn't rush things. As he presses his face to Rukako's chest he can feel the boys heart beat resonating though him and encouraging him on.

The muscles are softening and Rukako is humming in Okabe's ear gently, Okabe presses in a little deeper.

When he wiggles his finger in he can practically feel the boy cringe, stopping his movement and holding the boy tightly with his arm.

Okabe waits patiently, even though his erection is beginning to get painful.

After getting the okay, he moves again, swiveling his figure around and pulling out- pushing in a little deeper this time.

The thought of being encased in the warmth that was now swallowing his figure made him grown deeply.

He felt Rukako's lips on his neck as a hand slid down from his shoulder, looking down he watched with arousal as the boy in his lap began to pump his own erection.

Okabe breathed in and tried slipping in another figure to join the first, he felt Rukako Rock back into the feeling.

Paying close attention to scissoring his two figures inside Rukako, he didn't notice the small hand take his arousal.

Okabe gasp sharply when he felt the hand pump both erections together, he squeezed the boy tightly desperately holding back his release.

"Ruka! I'll come.." he panted, not really wishing to remove his hand.

Leaning back into Okabe's figures, Rukako took the hand still on the older males shoulders- moving it up to cup his cheek.

"Enter me then.." he whispered.

Both the small boys hands went into Okabe's hair as the older male leaned in for a lingering kiss.

Thrusting his two figures a few more times he tried putting in another one. Rukako hissed but quickly panted into Okabe's mouth, "Keep going—don't stop.."

Okabe managed a rhythm after a while Rukako opening up to him as he eased into the pleasure. He could tell that his partner was beginning to enjoy the intrusion.

"Now..please.." was huffed into his shoulder as Rukako nearly bit down on him.

Rukako fumbled blindly for the condom and sat up a little, Okabe pulled his figures out and watch him rip open the plastic.

Tossing the wrappings away he made sure he condom was the right way up before his hand slipped back around Okabe's erection.

Rukako looked him in the eye as he pumped a few times, smearing the pre-come. Then he rolled the the bright blue condom over Okabe's heavy erection.

Okabe helped him lifted up slightly, Rukako's hand guiding his cock into the stretched opening of his ass.

So very slowly Rukako lowed onto his shaft, as much as he wanted to buck forward the moment he entered that heat-he held himself back more concerned for Rukako then his own release.

When Rukako was fully seated once more, Okabe was holding on for dear life- his cock throbbed for release and it twitched inside Rukako's tight warm walls.

Easing his pants the younger male looked at him, "You feel amazing.." he said honesty, a light sparking in his eyes.

_Again and again and again...Never want to stop-always with him.._Okabe's mind was close to over load.

Trailing his hands up Rukako's back; ghosting his fingers tips over his spine along the way, pulling the young male in for a tender kiss.

When Rukako nibbled on his bottom lip- Okabe snapped up at the sting.

"Hahhh" came out of Rukako's mouth- making Okabe's ears pound again.

He wanted to hear more of that-

Rukako nodded slightly and finding a good hold on Okabe's shoulders tightly as he raised himself up, then sinking down onto his shaft.

Okabe realized he had a really good view of his cock being swallowed by Rukako's clenching hole.

"Ouhhh." choked out, Rukako watching him as he tried to find a rhythm by rocking his hips.

Okabe knew he wouldn't last long- and is rather surprised he's lasted as long as he has.

Rukako slides down sharply and his eyes get wide, his figures grip tightly at Okabe's shoulders and he stutters, "Ohhh..theereee...Okabeeee...hahah."

Unable to hold back anymore he gripes the boy in place and begins plundering the spot with quick snapping thrusts. Rukako is moaning heavily in his ear, he can't take much more.

Okabe can feel that his partner is close, he kept up his pace as he huffs into Rukako's skin.

Rukako's Orgasm crashes over him, right when Okabe is as deep as he can go. The warm walls tighten and spasms around him and he's gone.

He can vaguely hear Rukako chanting his name as they both ride the heavy waves of orgasm rocking though their joined bodies.

Leaving his body tingling and weak, opening his leaden eyes he can see that Rukako is still erect..._Thank the young.._

His cock is covered in his thick release, which is also splattered over his abandon. Rukako is very relaxed and loose in his arms.

With all the strength left in him Okabe lifts up and to the side, laying the small boy on his back. Slipping out of him and leaning back to take off the soiled condom, tossing it into the trash.

Looking at him; their eyes lock immediately. Rukako is looking content, even if he's still very aroused.

"Worth the wait?" Okabe asks quietly.

"mmmm...more then." Rukako breaths out happily.

Smiling Okabe's eyes travel back down to the mess on his friends skin.

Instead of finding something to wipe it with he leans in and licks a small bit, running it over his tongue. Deciding it didn't taste half bad, Okabe continued to kiss lap and lick at Rukako's skin.

"Okabe- you don't have-" His words stumbled slightly and he fists took up bunches of black hair when the older male began to lick his cock clean- including the new bead of pre- come already leaking out from all the attention

Nibbling down the shaft, Okabe went lower- giving the the place he'd just been in a little kiss before pulling back.

"Could you lay on your stomach please?" Okabe asked- he was going to test the boys spine now-while he had the chance- before he completely flopped from exhaustion.

Rukako shivered-but nodded and turned over laying down with a sigh, his hips bucked into the bed a little and Okabe smiled as he watched.

Moving forward, the older male draped himself over the younger Rukako. Starting at the nap of Rukako's neck he kissed him gently, liking that he could feel his partners every hitched breath- and his skin so warm and inviting.

Sliding lower Okabe clutched at Rukako's ribs on either side, holding his weight on his own legs as much as possible.

Paying close attention to his shoulder blades with kisses and nibbles, following his mouth and tongue; along the line he knew Rukako's spine was deep within him.

Stopping at the center of his spine, Okabe's teeth graze the flesh gently. Rukako wreaths beneath him; sparking arousal deep with in the older males belly- though he's rather sure he's spent- he just wants to give Rukako as much pleasure as possible.

The young male is bucking into the bed desperate for friction, whimpering moans drifted to his partners ears; sending a wonderful sensation though his body.

Heavy breaths dust onto Rukako's lower back as Okabe can't take it any longer- he wanted to see Rukako's face when he released for the second time.

Panting heavily his said in to Rukako's skin unsure if the boy could hear him, "Rukako..could you turn over again...?"

Rukako swiveled onto his side- Okabe fell next to him, "That's fine.." he said breathlessly.

The young boy gazed at him with glassy eyes that begged for release.

Pulling Rukako's right leg over his left hip, then hooking his right elbow so Rukako could lay his head on it.

Once the young boy was settled amd clinging tightly, Okabe released his leg and slipped his hand between them.

Okabe pumped slowly varying his movement the whole time watching Rukako's face for each reaction. It felt so right be lying here, Rukako's leg bent over his hip. The panting gasps that he could no longer tell if they where Rukako's or his. The warmth in his hand as it throbbed and twitched, signaling how close the young boy was.

Arousal in the air was heavy with the smell of sweat, as Okabe felt every intoxicating sensation.

The feeling made him claim Rukako's lips, wanting every bit of him pleasured. When he felt the boy arch in his hold he pulled back in time to see face as his release splatter over his hand warmly.

Rukako smiled at him tiredly, his grip loosening as he relaxed but not moving from Okabe's skin.

"Love you." he whispered gently.

Okabe nodded slightly and said, "Love you too."

"I suppose I always have.." Rukako added, with a bit of a sad smile.

"I agree, I think I've always loved you.." Okabe said, pressing a tender kiss to his lips.

The small bed was no longer a problem as they settled together in the middle holding onto each other as they finally fell to sleep.

**A/n: Just done for fun. Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
